Cold Lives
by Dash-chan
Summary: My life was cold, dead and lonely. But a small gift came. In the form of a Neko L.
1. Chapter 1

My life is cold. Very cold and dull. There is no colour in my neighbourhood, with most of the houses bordered up, and left to rot. I'm the last on my street. My house is small, with one bedroom upstairs, the kitchen, dining room, and living room all rolled into one on the ground floor and a bathroom down in the basement. If it wasn't for Death note, there would be no colour in my life. The anime brings warmth to my heart, and the characters always seem to speak out to me. To the outside world I am nothing but a sad, single, twenty year old woman living alone. But when I watch Death note, I can picture myself inside the action. Working alongside L. When I watch him, my heart sours and I dream of being a detective. It gives me hope. When I go to bed I can dream of the life where I am important, where even the great L relies on me to give him hope when times are bad, where people come to me for advice. Even when I wake up in the morning and go to work at an ungodly hour of the morning, I still think about L, what it would be like to met him. But I will never know.

I was walking home when I found him. It was pouring with rain, and I just happened to see the little bundle curled up on the side of the round, just a few blocks from my house. I couldn't see well in the rain but something about it caught my eye, and my feet instantly turned towards it. As I drew close, I saw that it was a small child, with raven black hair, a white shirt and blue jeans. "Oh no." I muttered as I crouched. That's when I saw it. The tail. I froze, blood pumping in my ears. The child had a long, black cat's tail slithering from the top of his jeans. I would have thought it was fake if it hadn't pulled even closer to the small boy's body. I gently rested my hand on his shoulder "hay little guy. What you doing all alone in the rain" My voice was calm but my head was spinning. What was this thing? And why did he look so much like L? The creature turned its head to look at me, and his face removed any doubt in my mind that this wasn't L. His face matched L's exactly, just a lot younger than the L I knew from the anime. He stared up at me with those huge, panda eyes. He looked so cute and innocent, and I knew that I couldn't leave him here in the rain. However, I couldn't just take a child I found on the street home.  
_But he isn't a child.  
_The thought ran through my head.  
_He's something else. Some human like thing with a cat tail and cat ears. It would be like taking a stray cat home. You will be doing it a favour.  
_I considered this. I wanted to take him home I really did. Take him into my home and care for him like he was my own child. But I needed to make sure he was a neko, and that he didn't belong to someone already. _  
But who would leave something like this, like outside on the street in the pouring rain?_ _This isn't making sense_.  
I signed and just went with my instincts. Crouching down, I put my arm around the small shape shivering in the icy rain. "Where's your mummy and daddy?" I said as gentle as I could. The boy's face was streaked with rain, but somehow I knew it was also streaked with tears too. The creature continued staring at me for a little while, before suddenly throwing its arms around my neck, clinging on with all its little strength. Before I could stop myself, I had lifted it fully into my arms. I sighed and stood up. I might as well that the creature home, see if I can find out more about whom it belonged to. It might die if I left it here, and I could at least get him dry, give him some hot food and maybe a warm bed for the night. It would be doing no harm...right?

So that is how I ending up walking through the pouring rain, with the small, shivering bundle, tucked under my coat. He hadn't tried to stop me; he had just gone limp when I picked him up. He really was soaked to the skin, so he had probably been out in the rain for hours.  
_Poor little thing. Whoever left him doesn't deserve him. You could give him a lovely, safe home couldn't you?...  
_I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, and focused on getting the creature home, into the warmth.

When I finally did get to my front door, with its peeling paint and rusty knocker, I managed to turn the brass handle without disturbing the creature tucked under my coat too much. I hurried inside and shut the door behind me. The sound of the pouring rain was muffled, and in the quiet I could hear the creature breathing deeply under my coat. I quickly slithered into the living room, and crouched down on the old, worn rug. I gently unzipped my coat, and took it out from the folds of my shirt. Resting it on the rug, I could see it was asleep, its chest rising and falling so gently. I stared at the long tail curled around itself, at the cat like ears poking through its spiky black hair. I reach out with one hand, and stroked the creature head my fingers slithering through its hair. Its eyes flashed open, and its black pupils met mine. I saw fear fly through them, and the creature sat up straight.  
"hay hay shh its alright," I smoothed. "I'm not going to hurt you little guy." My words seemed to calm him a little, and some of the fear left his eyes. I reached out again and gently rubbed one of his ears, keeping my actions very slow so I didn't startle him again. He froze again, but then gently rubbed his face against my hand in a very cat-like way. He suddenly crawled onto my lap, snuggling into my chest, looking for warmth and safety. I provided him this small request as best I could, by warping on arm around his small frame and stroking his head. I hadn't felt more peaceful in that short time when I held the small, strange creature in my arms, with the rain pattering on the window panes.

The next hour I spent rushing around just making the creature warm. After I had lit the log fire and ran the creature a hot bath, I returned to him. He started at me, water running down his face. I smiled comfortingly, and gently warped my arms around him and lifted him clean off the floor; I felt his little hands hook around my neck, clinging on like a little monkey would to its mother. When I reached the bathroom, I put him down again and undressed him, putting the wet clothes into a pile. I stared in almost complete amazing at the creatures black tail, which he curled around himself as soon as it was free. Suddenly, I noticed the creature cower slightly, staring at me with those huge, panda like eyes, warping its arms around itself. I reached forward again, sliding my hands under his arms, lifting him off the floor again. As I lifted him above the steaming bathtub, he glanced down at the water, before staring at me in complete terror.

I frowned "Don't you like water?" The creature shook its head so fast it blurred. I took a deep breath. I knew I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do but it was the quickest way to get the creature warm. I quickly lowered the creature into the water before he could protest anymore. He squeaked and thrashed about a little, but otherwise just looked up at me, the feelings of betrayal clear in his eyes. I stroked his head "aww I'm sorry little guy, but I have to get you warm. And clean" He looked away, but other than that didn't complain about the water again.

I set about washing the creature, which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest and he seemed to really relish me rubbing the shampoo into his midnight locks. But when it came to washing the shampoo out, he didn't enjoy it as much. I tried leaning him back into the water but he wouldn't allow me to complete submerge him in water. So I fetched a plastic jug, and used it to pour the water over the creature's head, which caused him to squeal quite loudly and glare at me through his hair. I giggled and poured another jug of water over his head.

When I was done washing him, I pulled him out the bath and rubbed him dry. Warping the towel round him, I then carried him back into the main room, which was now much warmer due to the fire burning very brightly. I sat down on the old, worn sofa, placing the creature neatly on my lap. He hugged the towel closer around him, and then snuggled into my chest. I smiled and stroked his head gently "Are you hungry?" I asked softly.  
He looked up at me and nodded, a small smile spreading on his face.  
"Would you like…strawberry cheese cake?" I couldn't resist asking him.  
His eyes widen in joy, and his smiled widened. The expression almost caused my heart to burst. I smiled and put him gently on the sofa as I stood.

When I came back with the slice of cake I had put neatly in a bowl, along with a tall glass of warm milk, I saw creature peeking over the back of the sofa, watching me the whole time with hawk like eyes. When I came closer, he jumped down from the sofa and sat on the floor, looking up at me. I bent down, meaning to hand the bowl to him, but instead he just scooted back a little, and looked expectantly at me, like he was waiting for me to put it down. So that's what I did, placing the bowl gently as I could. As soon as I released the bowl the creature attacked it, placing his palms flat on the floor and lowering his head to the bowl. I watched in amazement as he pushed the fork aside with his nose and munched at the cake hungrily, eating a small mouthful at a time. I put the glass down next to him and sat down opposite the creature, still watching him intently. He quickly devoured the cake and turned his attraction to the glass of milk. He frowned and tried to push his face into the glass, his tongue flicking out attempting to lap up the milk. I couldn't hold back a chuckle and reached out to balance the now teetering glass. The creature sat back and looked up at me with large, sad eyes. I smiled and poured the milk into the empty bowl. When he saw this, the creature's adorable smile returned and he pounced forward, lowering his head to the bowl again. I sat back again, watching him lap up the warm milk, and thought about why he ate and drank like that. Was he trained to do it? I felt a shiver run down my spine as I wondered why someone would train him to drink and eat like that.

When the creature had finished his milk, he sat up and shuffled crosser to the fire. I picked up the bowl and glass, carrying them through to the kitchen. When I came back, the creature had moved closer to the fire, and was now….cleaning himself?  
He raised his hand up to his mouth, licked it and ran it over his face. He kept repeating this action, and I leant on the sofa, watching him once again in complete amazement. He suddenly stopped. He made a sound of disgust and lowered his hand.  
I smiled "soap?" I asked, tilting my head to one side. He nodded and yawn loudly, his mouth stretching to almost comical size. I approached and scooped him into my arms "I think its bed time for you little one" He nodded again and snuggled closer to me.

I rested him on the sofa, surrounding him by pillows and warping him in blankets. I showed him where I would be, and then settled him to bed. "Do you have a name?" I asked as I crouched down next to the makeshift bed. He simple raised his hand, and made an 'L' sign with his fingers.  
"L? Is that your name?" He nodded. I smiled again.  
"Ok L. Goodnight" I kissed his forehead and stood up "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

It was later, a few minutes after I had gone to bed that I saw him again. I heard something land lightly on the edge of the bed, and then the same something crawling around the bed, towards me. I turned my head and was greeted by the sight of L staring at me in the dark. I smiled and he slithered under the duvet, hugging close to me. I hugged back, and once again an amazing feeling of peace came over me. I gently rested my head on his, breathing in the smell of his freshly washed hair, and fell gracefully into the realms of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Be-  
My hand slammed down on the alarm clock before it could beep again. I quickly pushed the duvet and pulled myself to my feet, not giving myself any chance of falling back to sleep and being late for work. I rubbed my head, and headed towards my chest of draws, planning on getting changed. As I jacked open one of the draws, my mind went back to the dream. Something about a neko L.  
"If only" I muttered to myself, reaching in and pulling out the first work shirt I saw. I tried to think what might happen today, would I get a strange customer, or find a pound or maybe, just maybe get a pay rise. Well I had been working well. I always do. I focus on my work and don't let my mind wonder. To be honest, I don't have much else to think about. Only my work, what I would do-

"Meow"

I froze. The noise had stopped my train of thought in an instant. It had come from behind me, from the direction of the bed. I turned round very slowly, eyes wide. There, on the bed, was a small, black haired neko, its head tilted to the side, staring at me with large black hawk like eyes. A neko L. Sitting on my bed. I unleashed a terrified scream and stumbled, hitting the chest and draws and falling to the fall. The neko jumped back in fright and fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. A moment later I saw his little head poke up, staring at me from across the bed. His eyes were wider than mine now, mixed with fear and confusion. I continued staring at him, my mind whirling. Slowly, I remember the 'dream' I had last night. Only it wasn't a dream. It was real. I had really found a neko L sitting outside in the rain, taken him home, and he had slept in my bed.

I took a deep breath "Sorry L." I spoke calmly to the neko, even though my mind was still muddled. I stood up, using the chest of draws as support. "You just scared me…" I gave him a weak smile, then slowly crossed the room, scooping him up gently into my arms. He snuggled into me, and I felt his tiny hands clinging to my night shirt. I took another deep breath and stroked L's head "Oh L….what am I going to do?" I whispered softly.

I quickly got dressed and carried L downstairs and into the living room. When I sat down on the sofa, L hopped off my lap and onto the cushions next to me. He rolled over a few times, and then started rubbing his face against the cushions, purring quietly. I sat forward, chewing my thumb as I considered my options. If I just told anyone, they would just think I was crazy. No I would have to show them L, make them believe me. But even then, what could they do? None of my friends could do anything more than I could. I would have to find someone who knew what they were doing. But…

I would have to take L to the police station. They would have to help me, find someone who could take care of him. "Come on L" I turned to him and stood up "I need to get you ready to go"

I dressed L in the clothes he had been wearing when I had found him. I had put them in the dryer before going to bed last night, so now they were dry, if a little crinkled. It was raining still, and after I was dressed I put on my largest coat, so it was big enough for both me and L. All the time I was think about what would happen to the little neko  
_Would he be put up for adoption? No he's a unique species he would be taken in and…..studied.  
_I froze halfway through putting my coat on, my eyes wide.  
_They would take him to some kind of lab, and run tests on him. _  
I suddenly was flooded with mental images of the little neko, being held down while men in white coats and white gloves inject him with chemicals. I imagined L struggling and yelping loudly, tears forming in his eyes. Another image was of him being kept in a cage, while the same men poke him with an electric probe, and L only being able to cry and curl up into a ball. People hitting the neko, cutting him, burn-

I jumped as I felt something brush my leg. Glancing down, I saw that L was rubbing himself against my leg, purring quietly. He looked up at me; head tilted to one side, and uttered a tiny meow. I crouched down and stroked his head, thinking hard. I couldn't anyone hurt such a wonderful creature. L rolled over on to his back, batting at my hand. I smiled and tickled his exposed stomach. L grabbed my hand and nipped my hand playfully, his eyes wide in excitement. I giggled and stroked L's head with my other hand, which forced L to have to choose which hand to attack. He gave up in the end, and just sat up, staring at me with a small smile, his tail flicking behind him. I signed and sat down on the floor, thinking about what I should do. L crawled forward, into my lap meowing softly to try and gain my full attraction again.

I shook my head, and pulled off my coat, throwing it aside. I then warped my arms around the neko, holding him close. He squeaked in surprise, his little hands clinging to my shirt.

"Don't worry L, I'll take care of you." I whispered, closing my eyes slowly "I won't let anything happen to you.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long I spent, crouching in my hallway with the little neko clinging to me, but my legs were pretty stiff when I stood up. L stayed on the floor, looking up at me with a little smile, thumping his tail on the floor.

"you hungry?" I asked, smiling down at the little neko. He nodded and almost stood up, but instead he ended up just sitting closer to my feet, his tail wagging furiously.

I smiled and stepped around him "okay then, let's get you some food eh?" L followed me as I walked into the kitchen, almost tripping me up a few times. When I stopped, he stopped too and just sat on the kitchen floor, looking up at me with his adorable little smile. I chuckled and opened the larder door. "Anything you want from here?..." I looked round at the crap that had slowly filled my larder in the two years I had lived here. The two years after my parents had died, then I had inherent this house. Half of the contents of the larder wasn't even food, but cat supplies left over from before Spicy, my cat I had found wondering the streets, had died. About five tins of cat food, a small cat bed and small cat brush. I looked sadly at the tins of simple food that had been in god knows how long, trying to think about what I could feed the little neko.

"meow" I looked down and saw that L had jumped into the larder, and was pawing at one of the cat food tins. He looked up at me, eyes wide "Meow"

I raised my eyebrow " cat food?...are you sure? We have other things.."

L just meowed again and pawed at the tin harder. I reached down and closed my fingers around the tin. L climbed up my arm on my shoulder as I lifted the tin to the kitchen side

"Chicken in gravy…are you sure…?" I asked turning to the little neko perched on my shoulders. L just nodded so fast his head blurred. I smiled and started to prepare his breakfast. As i put the cat food into the microwave, it was a cold day and I hadn't lit the fire yet, I tossed some bread into the small, steel toaster set to the side for myself. When both our breakfasts were ready, two slices of buttered toast for me, and a bowl of warm cat food for L, I carried the plate and bowl through to the living room, while L hopped off my shoulder and followed close behind. The moment I put the bowl onto the floor, L pouched on it, and starting eating in his usually way. I smiled and sat down on the sofa, eating and watching the neko. The delicate way he only took a small mouthful at a time, the way his hair hung over his dark eyes. My thoughts trailed, thinking about what I was going to do.  
_Maybe if he wore a hat, I could take him outside, to the park or shopping with me. That would be nice…but what about his tail?...it's too big to put under his shirt, or curl up in his trousers. Maybe if I put some kind of metal thing around the base, and he let it hang limp, we could say it was a clip on tail….yeah…that would work…I could even take him to work!..._

_WORK!_

I sat up, my head shooting up to the clock on the wall.

_CRAP!_

I was going to be late.

_Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and update soon I swear! Review? Please? Thanks ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this has taken so long! enjoy and please review!_

I leapt up, causing L to jump a little in fright. I crouched down next to him, sliding my half eaten toast into his bowl "sorry L, I have to go to work"  
l's whole body seem to droop, his ears falling flat and looking up at me with those large, sad eyes. I felt terrible, and gently stroked his head.  
"I'll be back soon, five o'clock I promise!"  
My words did little to comfort the little neko, so I just stood up and headed for the door. L abandoned his breakfast and followed me, watching as I pulled my coat on. When I opened the door, he just sat down on the rug, still watching me. I sighed and bent down, kissing L's head gently.  
"See you soon"  
He just meowed sadly in response, and as I was closing the door I saw him drop his head staring at the floor.

"Sorry I'm late" I bustled into the café where I worked, throwing my coat quickly on the hook by the door "My alarm didn't go off a- ."

"Megan, you're late." My boss, Mrs Kettle, turned around. As usually, her hair was tied up into a tight bun and her arms were crossed across her chest.  
"Megan, I don't like it when staff are late"  
"Sorry, but give me a break! This is the first time I've been late in the two years I've worked here!" I know I shouldn't shout, but Mrs Kettle was really getting on my nerves, even more than usual. _I had left the little neko L for this?_  
"Do not shout at me! I need my staff to be here on time, all the time. And if they can't do that, then I have no choice but to let them go. Do you understand? Your job is on the line Megan"  
I felt anger boil inside of me.  
"Oh really? Well, stuff this. I quit!" I grabbed my coat  
"WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT!" Mrs Kettle's face turned a bright red colour. She looked so much like a tomato it still makes me laugh thinking back to it.  
"watch me" I growled, smirking as I pulled on my coat and slammed the door behind me. The bell rang creating a very satisfying clang behind me.

I didn't get very far, being I had to stop and lean against a nearby wall, staring into space as the full impact of what I had done hit me. I had just walked out of the café where I had worked ever since my family had died, six years ago. Even though the boss could be the biggest bitch in the world, she still helped me through those sad, depressing days. Maybe I should go back, beg for my job back. She would fire me now, but there was a chance she would rehire me.

I shook my head.  
_no, I won't sink to begging_  
I headed home, hands in my pockets and my head hung low, a dark cloud seemed to hang over my head. I left the rush hour crowds behind me as I turned a corner, down a dark ally, a shortcut back to my road. I had come this way for my whole life, and never seen another living soul, so I had no worries about getting attacked or mugged. I knew the whole area, where people went and where they avoided like the plague. Every bit was my territory.

I reached my road, head still down, kicking at stones.  
_How was I going to pay the bills without a job? How could I afford food, for me and L?_

_L…  
_I slipped the key into the lock, and opened the door. L, was laying on the rugs, looking down at the ground. In the exact same place I left him. His head shot up and a smiles quickly grew on his face, before he leapt up and starting running around my feet. I couldn't help but laugh, and he stopped running, looking up at me, his eyes, wide and shiny.  
I smiled back, and scooped him up in my arms, holding him close  
There were other jobs I could do.  
I didn't matter.  
I wouldn't care if I was penniless and living on the streets.  
As long as I had this little bundle of joy, i would be okay.  
For the first time in years, I could see that no matter what happened, I could be happy.  
I've never been happier in my life

_Thanks for reading! Sorry its short again, but next chapter is going to be the last. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5 - Last Breath

(WARNING, DEATH NOTE SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 25 (VOLUME 7 IN THE MANGA))

"L, come down from there this instant!"

I called up, glaring at the small black haired boy sitting on the roof. He grinned and shook his head, ears twitching and tailing flicking.

"L, if you don't come down right now, you won't get any dessert tonight" The grin was wiped straight from his little face, and he slid down the drainpipe and into my arms  
"Thank you!" I carried him in, wishing I didn't have to get him off the roof about twice a week.

It had been two months since I found the little Neko, and already he's noticeably taller than when I first found him out in the rain, and much more intelligent. I knew by then he could talk, but he hid it from me. Why, I don't know. I found him an old teddy bear of mine, and I could hear him talking quietly to it while I'm in my office.

What scares me is that he called it Near.

I was trying to work out if on some level he understands that he was a world famous detective in the fictional world, and somehow ended up here, on earth as a strange cat hybrid. As he grew older, it became clear he had no idea of his fully human (and sadly fictional) counterpart. Only names seemed to stick in his head, Near, Mello and Matt, and Light, which he called his favorite soft toy, a small panda.

It was six months after I found him that he spoke me me directly and clearly. I was tucking him into bed as always, with Light by his side.

"Nighty nighty L" I giggled and patted Light's head "Night night Light" L grinned. He loved it when I spoke to Light, treated him like a human. He yawned, and his words took me by surprise

"Night night mummy" He then rolled over away from me, leaving me to just stare at him with wide eyes.

Mummy? He thought of me as his mother? Well, I suppose I was. I was taking care of him now, raising him in secret, protecting him from the world. I smiled and fought back tears as I kissed the top of his head  
"Good night darling" I whispered, and I saw him smile widely, eyes still closed.

He spoke more after that, always full sentences. I realised he was practising his words with the teddies, so that when he spoke them to me, they came out perfectly. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

It was around that time he discovered a great love.

Books

He found a few I had around (not the death note mangas, I stored them and the rest of the merchandise in the attic, keep it out of his hands. It was just easier not explaining it) and finished them even quicker than I had. He begged me for more, and I couldn't afford to buy new ones. So, our Sundays were spent walking down the library, where he could pick two books and return the ones he borrowed last week. I bought him a little panda hat to cover his ears, not just because he looked so cute in it but a child, or even an adult, could wear it and not be thought strange for not taking it off indoors. His tail he simply tucked up under his shirt, and he was able to walk about without drawing too much attention. The library was quiet anyway, books weren't something people in this town seemed to appreciate, but the librarian was friendly and took a liking to L immediately. She would pick out the best books for him, and stop him when he picked up "50 shades of grey" when I wasn't looking.

We lived happily like this for years, four in fact. By then, L had really grown. He looked about ten, his ears and tail had grown with him, and he was an expert climber. He would usually like to sit high up, like on top of the fridge. At first I was scared, but I soon realised even if he did fall he would be okay. He always landed on his feet

He was as intelligent as I imagined he would be, a little quiet but I overlooked that. It was about this time that he started asking questions.

Like why I didn't have a tail.

I sat him down as soon as he asked. I wasn't going to pretend anything, he deserved the truth. I explained how I found him, in the box, soaked by the rain. He asked lots more questions, none of which I could answer.

"Who left me?"

"Was it my parents?"

"Did they leave me because of...what I am?"

He didn't seem too upset about it, more confused. He knew now I wasn't his mother, he probably could have guessed I wasn't from the start. I was scared he was going to leave, look for his real family, but I misjudged him. He stayed, and things just continued as normal. He still called me Mummy, though he was starting to use Mum more frequently.

He continued to grow, much faster than a human. Oh his tenth birthday, he looked more like a fourteen year old, and acted like one. His mind was sharp, much sharper than mine. I knew he could outwit me anyday, even though it was me who taught him.

I had started work again, simple office work, but I enjoyed it. L was old enough to be alone, and I trusted him. He would usually cook for me too, so I could relax in the evenings after work, but he did the same on weekends if I was feeling tired or sick. I loved watching him, he always put his whole body into whatever he was doing. He would use his tail to stir soup while he was chopping vegetables, or to grab spices from the rack. His movements were as fluid as they were graceful, and it was amazing to watch. He still loved reading, but got into chess very quickly when I broke out a old board and taught him the rules

He beats me every time

Things were good, we were happy.

Until he got curious, and went looting around the attic.

I came home, to find him curled up on the sofa, and a all too familiar scene playing out on the TV screen.

It was the end of episode 25, L's death scene. On the floor in front of him were the manga, all shattered and open at seemingly random pages.

He turned and stared at me, his eyes red with tears. In them I saw confusion and anger, something he had never directed at me before

"...why didn't you tell me?" His voice was choked with tears.

"There was never the right moment, I...I didn't know how to explain it. I don't really understand it myself"

"What? That theres a fictional character who is exactly like me, who is me..." He turns, grabbing his ears "Expect he doesn't have these...he isn't a freak..."

I try to jump to his defence but he cuts me off "A-and he dies? Just like that? Will that happen to me? Am I going to die that way!?"

"No, no he's just a fictional character! You're not, you're real. Flesh and blood"

"...how am I here? How did I get here?"

"..I don't know son, all I know is that you're here, and safe" I step forward, warping my arms around him "No-one will hurt you here, I will protect you."

"You won't be here forever" He slowly returns the hug, resting his chin on my shoulder

"Then I will protect you until my dying breath"

After a moment, he tightens his grip, tears still sliding down his cheeks and into my work shirt.

I packed away the DVDs, but L asked to keep the mangas. He said he always finished a book, and wouldn't break that rule now. He seemed to enjoy them, and finished them quickly. I found the spin off novel "Another Note" for him, which he definitely enjoyed more. He bugged me for days with questions about Beyond Birthday, wanting to know more about him. I talked about some headcanons I had found, and we came up with a few of our own.

Peace returned, though he sometimes got a little down, maybe thinking about L the character and about his death. But, for the most part he was still cheerful but quiet. His aging slowed when he reached twelve, back to a normal human speed.

When he hit his twenties, I was fifty, and slowing down in life. We talked about if he wanted to get his own place, but he denied. He wanted to stay with me, look after me in my old age. I tried to argue, persuade him to go out and see the world, but he simply pointed out that he couldn't go, in case anyone found out what he was.

But, I had a idea.

I sold the house, and we moved up into a small cottage, set on a hill behind a forest, far away from anyone. There, we could just explore the area freely, L spending a lot of his time in the trees, being (suprise suprise) a natural climber.

We were at peace.

I grew older and older, as humans do. L didn't seem to age at all, and we still walked through the woods until I could walk no more.

Then he stayed with me, vowing he would travel, and see the world, like I had wanted him to.

He stayed with me until my last breath

(AN Notes: Wow I am so glad its done. Sorry if its not up to much, I've lost interest in the story, so it was a chore to write this. Anyhow, I hope you liked it, and I do not own death note bla bla. I want to thank Dragononawagon for helping me with this (Go find her on Deviantart, shes epic) and a few close friends, and of course you guys. The fact you loved it was the only reason I continued it. I will be working on "L's short trip to Equestria" But I've lost some interest in this fandom all together, so don't expect much Death Note stuff from me. Unless, you have a request which I like the sound of. Then I might get back into it. For you guys. Anyway, I love you all loads, and Goodbye!)


End file.
